Second Chances
by theoneandonlylordmonkeyknight
Summary: Alola serves as many things; a place to live, a place to explore, a place to survive. Now it shall serve as a second chance. Novelization of Pokémon Sun/Moon.
1. Journey, START!

He sighed as he looked around at the boxes. It was a bit sobering to see all of his belongings in packages, ready to be moved at a moment's notice. Along with a few clothes and toiletries, the only thing not packed yet was-

~ringring~ringring~

-his computer. He went over to answer the video call, and was greeted by a smiling face. Said face reached out a hand and adjusted the camera on his end.

"Hang on, now. Gimmie just a sec…" Camera adjusted, he waved at the screen, still smiling.

"Alola, cousin! I'm Professor Kukui! You and your mom are moving to the Alola region today, yeah?" A nod answered Kukui's question.

"Alright! Well, here's a quick rundown on Alola for you." An image of four islands appeared on the screen next to Kukui's face.

"Our region is made up of several islands. Some think that that's the reason there are nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah! 'Course, there are some plenty cool ones as well!" Kukui lifted up a Pokéball and gave it a toss, releasing the Pokémon inside. A small puppy-like Pokémon burst out of the ball, and gazed cutely at the camera. He smiled. Dog-like Pokémon always held a special place in his heart. They reminded him of his dad and Sasha, his dad's Ninetails.

"You can find 'em all over," continued Kukui. "In the grass, the caves, the sky, and the sea, yeah! Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and depend on them in bounds! Some of us even battle with 'em, if we wanna call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" At this point the puppy Pokémon had begun to nuzzle up against Kukui, asking for attention.

"Hang on, Rockruff! We can play when I'm done talkin'!" Rockruff yipped in response and moved off-camera.

"All right, cousin. I got some questions for ya so I can introduce you to everybody!"

He nodded in response.

"Your mom sent me some pictures of you. Which one do you want to use for your Trainer Passport?" Four pictures of you popped up onscreen. He chose the one that had him looking directly at the camera. No use in a passport if he didn't look like the picture.

"All right! Now spell out your name for me. Gotta make sure everything's in order!" Into the keyboard you typed: M-i-c-h-a-e-l

"Michael, right?" He nodded again.

"10-4, good buddy! I'll let everyone out here know you're on your way!" Rockruff appeared again over Kukui's shoulder, and a small bird Pokémon flew back and forth in the background.

"Can't wait to see you in person then, Michael! Woo!" Kukui waved goodbye and Rockruff yipped a farewell. He returned the wave with a smile, and the image cut out.

"Michael!" your mom called. "Come help me with these boxes!" He got up and left his room, heading downstairs to help your mom move some boxes...again.

 _Three months later…_

"Mwaaawwwrrrrrr!"

"Dah! Arceus, Meowth! Do you have to wake me up like that?" Meowth simply shrugged and smiled in response, his way of saying it was fun for him. Michael groaned and slipped out of bed, before trudging to the bathroom to splash water on his stinging face. After doing so, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His face was tan, like his mother's, and that's where the similarities ended. His hair was silver to the point it was nearly white, and he kept it long and shaggy. His eyes were also a striking electric blue, and he knew from experience that not everyone expected a seventeen-year old as scrawny as him to have an intimidating stare. More than once that stare had gotten him out of quite a few situations with bullies, but it also kept potential friends away from Michael.

"Mrow?" And there was Meowth, who was pointing out the door.

"Mom wants me, huh?" Michael asked. The Pokémon nodded in response. Michael stepped out of the bathroom, threw on a purple tee and some black pants, then went to find his mom, Meowth following dutifully behind him.

As it turned out, his mom was in the kitchen/living room that took up most of the house.

"There you are, Michael! Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Michael responded. "Until _somebody_ decided my face would be a good target for Fury Swipes."

"Meow~"

His mom giggled at the Scratch Cat Pokémon's antics. "Well it's nighttime now, but Professor Kukui told me that a lot of people in Alola are up late into the night anyways. I guess we don't need to worry about jetlag, huh?"

"I guess not."

"So, Michael…" Mom smiled. "Are you ready to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"It'd be hard not to. We are in Alola."

"Well I personally can't wait! There's beautiful islands everywhere, and Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?"

"You do remember the incident with the Clefairy? Not every Pokémon is going to be friendly, no matter where we live." Michael retorted. The doorbell rang then, startling Meowth and causing him to jump and latch on to Michael's back.

"Oh! That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you go let him in, Michael?" Michael agreed and walked towards the door, Meowth still hanging on. As it turned out, Kukui had let himself in. Either he had no sense of privacy and courtesy, or it was just an Alola thing...why was he bare-chested?

"Hey there, Michael! Name's Kukui. Good to meet you in person, cousin! You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola from Kanto! Feelin' any jet lag?" Michael shook his head.

"Not really. I took a nap earlier, and Mom said people from Alola are up most of the night anyways, so I'm fine. Ow! Get off, Meowth!"

"Mrow!" The little feline had dug his claws deep into Michael's back for some random reason, and after some shaking and death threats Meowth fell to the floor.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kukui. "A Kantonian Meowth! Man, they sure are different from Alolan Meowths, yeah!"

"Me-owth~" The Pokémon preened under Kukui's praise, polishing his amulet and puffing up with pride.

"Good to see you, Professor Kukui! We just arrived yesterday." Mom had wandered over, probably wondering what got Meowth all excited.

"Hey there! I just let myself in. Oh, and you can call me Kukui! Welcome to Alola!"

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders in Kanto all those years ago. I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since!"

Mom gave a sad little smile, and Michael knew what was about to be said. "Not to mention my husband loved this place...he was always talking about how beautiful it was...so we moved here to honor him in a way."

Michael gave his mom a hug from the side, and she returned it. Kukui, sensing that this was not a matter to pry into, just smiled and nodded.

"Whatever the reason, Alola welcomes everyone. That's why it's also our word for hello, yeah!" Mom giggled at Kukui's words, and the mood of the room lifted.

"Anyways, I was supposed to be there researching Kantonian Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew about battling, but those Gym Leaders proved me wrong! They wiped the floor with me!" All three of them laughed at that, knowing perfectly well how strong the Kantonian Gym Leaders were. Kukui never stood a chance.

"Hey now, Michael! Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Kahuna?" parroted Michael. "What's a Kahuna?"

"Think of them as a mix between mayor and Gym Leader. They watch over and protect the island, while acting as the final part of the island challenge. Which, if you want to do, the Kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid that wants to have an adventure a Pokémon, yeah!"

"That sounds pretty cool. I never did get to do a Gym run in Kanto since Professor Oak wasn't allowed to give me a Pokémon. Thanks, Professor Kukui."

"They'll simply give my boy a Pokémon?" Mom asked. "These Kahunas really are worth meeting! Hurry and get ready, Michael! Your hat and bag are in the boxes in your room, I think."

With a nod, Michael returned to his room. After putting on socks and a pair of trainers, Michael located the box his mom was talking about. He pulled out the bag and stuck his arms through the straps, affixing the backpack on his back. Then he reached in the box and pulled out a tan fedora with a black band going around the base above the brim. It was his last gift from his dad before his dad had disappeared. With a sigh, Michael put the fedora on his head, the hat fitting snugly. He went back into the main room, where Kukui was once again admiring Meowth.

"Woo! That's a stylin' hat, cousin!"

"Thanks."

"Alright," said Kukui. "Me and Michael will get out of your hair now! See ya 'round!"

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Michael. Have fun, and remember...not everyone is an enemy."

"I will." And with that, Michael and Kukui stepped out the door and into the night.

* * *

She sighed as the door closed behind Kukui and Michael. The move to Alola wasn't just to honor her husband, it was to give Michael a second chance. The very first thing she asked was if her son could compete in any League-sanctioned activities. The answer was no. The reason was that there was no League in Alola. No Gyms, no Elite Four, and no Champion. The Island Kahunas were the final human authority, she was told, and nothing bar something called the Tapus changed that.

She was glad. She hated that Michael was treated as a threat because of his father without doing anything wrong. She hated the system that tried to take her son and place him in foster care. She hated that the closest she could get to him going on a gym run was the game version of Red's journey.

She hated that her husband up and vanished without any sort of warning.

But she was glad. Glad that Meowth no longer had to take the night watch. Glad that Michael may finally learn to trust others besides herself and Meowth. Glad that they could have a fresh start in Alola.

"Alright, enough of that. Come on, Meowth! Let's unpack these boxes!"

"Mreee?!"

* * *

"Your mom sure was looking forward to you gettin' your first Pokémon, cousin."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, Professor Oak wasn't allowed to give me a starter Pokémon. It'll be nice to actually have a partner. Meowth is great and all, but he's my mom's Pokémon."

"...If you don't mind me askin', cousin, why wasn't Oak allowed to give you a starter? He do somethin' wrong?" Kukui's question was innocent, but Michael tensed up all the same, as though the topic bothered him.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." Michael's tone was brusque, and Kukui once again sensed that the topic was dangerous waters.

"Sorry, cousin. I didn't mean to upset ya."

"...I know. But for six years before we moved here, I'd have to put up with people bringing it up to mock me or to use it as a case against my mom to get me in foster care."

Kukui couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for Michael. He knew the guy had a troubled past; his mom had said that much. But to hear what had happened, even a small bit of it, was enough to wipe the smile from Kukui's ever-grinning face.

"Michael." The two of them stopped, Michael's eyes blank as they were anytime an adult lectured him. Kukui took a moment to ponder his words, then spoke.

"You seem like the kinda guy that doesn't trust anyone until proven otherwise. In fact, I'm willin' to bet that the reason you're even walkin' with me right now is 'cause your mom trusts me, yeah?"

Michael nodded in response.

"Then let me tell you in advance, cousin: no one here in Alola will judge you based on your past. They will judge you based on your decisions _now_. And not just the people, but the Pokémon as well. So, Michael," Kukui finished, his grin returning. "Do ya think you can give everyone at least one chance?"

Something flashed in Michael's eyes, and they were no longer blank. They were brimming with hope, hope that he could finally shed his past.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think I can do that."

"Woo! Alright, cousin! Yeah!" Kukui exclaimed. He was now grinning full force, and it was so contagious that Michael couldn't help but smile.

"Are we almost to Iki Town?"

"Yeah, cousin! Once we get past these trees and grassy areas, we're at Iki Town! Oh, you know about tall grasses, yeah?"

"Uh huh. Don't go in without a Pokémon or someone with a Pokémon."

"Good to hear, buddy!"

 _A few minutes later…_

"I don't get it! We were all supposed to meet here!"

Michael sighed with a small amount of exasperation. Ever since he and Kukui had arrived in Iki Town, the Professor had been looking around the area for this Kahuna they were supposed to meet up with. In short, Kukui had yet to find them.

"Maybe they had to go do something, Professor," Michael called. "We did take awhile getting here."

"Hmm. You've got a point, cousin. Listen, up thataways," Kukui pointed north, "Is Mahalo Trail. Maybe the Kahuna went that way. You go check it out while I stay here in case the Kahuna comes back, yeah!"

Michael nodded, and went in the direction Kukui pointed. As he walked, he took in his surroundings. Iki Town was a small town, but it was quaint and it was quiet, and Michael greatly appreciated the latter. Maybe it was just because it was close to nighttime, but the town was about as quiet as a populated area could get. Such a contrast to Saffron City, which was active at all times of day and night.

"I'm not sure what you'll hope to find at the ruins, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look."

Michael was startled out of his observations of Iki Town by the female voice. Its source was a blonde-haired girl wearing a white dress and sunhat. He couldn't tell too much about her from the back, but if Michael had to guess, she seemed to be about his age...and appeared to be talking to her bag. The girl patted the bag, then walked in between two tiki statues flanking a path. He realized it must be Mahalo Trail. Michael followed.

* * *

The girl hadn't seen him on the way up. Either she was ignorant of her surroundings or he had actually gotten good at sneaking. Judging by the strange look a (thankfully far away) bird Pokémon had given him, it was the former.

"No! You can't come out! Someone might see you." Aaand she was talking to her bag again...or was it something in the bag? Either way, she moved on, and Michael followed. He lost sight of the girl for a moment as she rounded the bend in the path. When he rounded the bend after her, Michael saw a strange sight.

The girl's bag was dragging her along like a ragdoll, forcing her to run as she pulled back to stop it. Right after she dug her heels into the ground, the strangest Pokémon Michael had ever seen popped out of the bag.

It looked like a puff of cosmic dust with two arms and puffs for hands (not unlike a Jumpluff, he thought) and without a second thought the space puff raced across a rickety rope suspension bridge. It came to regret that decision when a trio of Spearow took offense at it and dive bombed the puff, cawing harshly and pecking and scratching at it.

"Peeeeeewww!" it cried. The girl seemed frozen in fear, and when Michael approached, not bothering to sneak anymore, she turned around.

For a moment, Michael's world froze. She was incredibly cute, and now that he could see her face (and her emerald eyes) he could tell she was indeed around his age.

"Ah…" She really hadn't noticed him, and she hesitated in saying anything, a bit surprised by his presence.

"What's wrong?" Michael blurted out. Mentally, he kicked himself. He could easily see what was wrong.

"H-help...save Nebby!" She turned back to look at the puff, apparently named Nebby. "Those Spearow are attacking it, but...but I'm too afraid to go out there...my legs feel like they might give out…"

Now it was Michael's turn to hesitate. At five years old, a flock of Pidgeotto had attacked him when he got too close to their nest and accidentally threw his ball at it. Ever since then, all bird Pokémon made him nervous. But at the same time...this Nebby thing was being attacked, and from the looks of it, was completely defenseless. Michael gathered his courage and stepped out onto the bridge.

It promptly began rocking and swaying like crazy. It was old, and hanging by ropes as it was made it worse than a boat ride. Steeling his nerves, Michael grabbed the rope handhold and continued on, doing his best to keep his balance.

Upon reaching Nebby, he got down on his hands and knees, shielding Nebby from the Spearows' claws and beaks. Michael grimaced as the Spearow began attacking him. Thankfully they were young, and hadn't had time for their claws and beaks to properly sharpen. But by _Arceus_ it hurt. From beneath him, an ice blue glow caught his eye.

The next thing Michael knew, the bridge had been blown up, and he and Nebby were falling back-first into the ravine the bridge had been built over.

In Michael's eyes, time slowed down, and memories flashed through his mind. Not all of them were pleasant, and for a moment, he was glad that he would finally get away from all of them.

Then something swooped out of the sky, knocking aside the Spearow and grabbing Michael right before he hit the water. It flew back up the side of the cliff, dropping Michael next to the girl. The Pokémon flipped over Michael, bouncing back and forth as though it were a Fighting-type ready for battle with electricity crackling all over it. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Nebby (who had been in his arms the whole time) gaping at the new Pokémon.

The new Pokémon let out what sounded like a battle cry then disappeared into the sky at blinding speeds. After recovering from the shock, Michael let Nebby out of his arms and stood up.

"Pew!" it said. Michael guessed it was a thank you.

"Oh...oh thank goodness. You used your power again, didn't you? Oh, Nebby…" she sighed. "You know what happened the last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again! No...I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby… I know you were trying to save me that first time, and I couldn't even help you in return…"

"Pew!" was the response. She sighed again then turned to Michael.

"Thank you for saving Nebby. I...I hope you're not too hurt."

Michael winced, feeling the pain lancing through his back as he stretched it. "I'm fine. There'll definitely be some bruising and maybe a few scratches. I'm just glad those were young Spearow."

Nebby chose that moment to bump its head against the girl's leg and get her attention. "Pthoow!"

"What...what is that?" Nebby dropped the item from it's mouth.

"Pew pew!" The girl reached down to pick up the item.

"A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow…" she observed. The girl turned back to Michael, stone in hand. "Um...here. I don't really have anything else to give you, so...w-will this do?"

To Michael's surprise, the girl was blushing. She must have thought the stone wasn't enough to make up for what he did. With a grateful smile, he accepted the stone, saying "Thank you. It'll do just fine." The girl blushed even more at his response. After admiring the stone for a bit (it really was nice to look at. Maybe it had some sort of value?) he slipped it into a pocket on his backpack.

"Please...don't tell anyone about seeing Nebby...it's a secret, okay?"

Michael nodded his agreement. "I understand. I won't tell anyone, so don't worry."

She smiled, then turned to Nebby. "Come on, you. Into the bag."

"Pew…" grumbled Nebby. It floated over and into the bag, settling in. Satisfied, the girl began to walk away before stopping and turning back to Michael.

"I...I'm worried we might get attacked again...do...do you think you could see us back to Iki Town?"

Michael hesitated again. He had no Pokémon on him, and with the exception of the sparkling stone and his journal, his backpack was empty. He knew some self-defense from a class his mom had made him take, but other than that, he had pretty much no way of fighting back.

On the other hand, agreeing to see Nebby and the girl back to Iki Town might earn him some brownie points with her.

"Alright. I'll head back with you."

She bowed in thanks, then turned and proceeded back to town, with Nebby in the bag and Michael in tow.

* * *

"Hey, Michael! Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!" Kukui had greeted the two when they had come out of Mahalo Trail. Turns out the girl helped the Professor at his lab.

"Um...yes! You can call me Lillie."

"I'm Michael. I like your name. It's nice." At that, Lillie had blushed again and muttered something along the lines of not picking it out herself.

"Michael here just moved to Alola! Take good care of him!"

"So...you're also one of the Professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here."

Right then, some people started gathering.

"The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!"

"Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in all Alola, yeah!" That last one was Kukui, who sported a sheepish grin at the look on Lillie's face. Michael then saw what Kukui meant when he said he'd know the Kahuna when he saw him. He was an old man, but even with the potbelly on him, Michael could tell he was robust, despite his age and girth.

"Have I missed something?"

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"I am the Kahuna of Melemele Island, after all," responded Hala. "When there is a problem on this island, my duty is to resolve it. Now, would anyone like to tell me why Tapu Koko was flying around the area?"

"Oh, um...Nebby was being attacked on the Mahalo Trail bridge when Michael went out to help it. But then the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them were going to hit the bottom of the ravine," Lillie narrated. "Then Tapu Koko swooped in and saved them!"

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" exclaimed Kukui.

"Ho! Although our legends say it is to protect us, Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you, a foreigner to the island." Hala turned to look at Kukui. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young man with a Pokémon of his own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of him!"

Michael once again felt hope stirring within him. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to receiving his own Pokémon. He prayed to Arceus that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"I'm Michael Rakete. Am I really getting a Pokémon of my own?"

Hala let out a booming laugh. "Of course! You appear to have none, you saved Nebby, and met our island guardian, Tapu Koko! That more than qualifies you in my books. Now come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!"

And with that, Hala tossed out three Pokéballs.

"Koo!"

"Mow!"

"Bwark!"

"First is Rowlet, the Grass-type Pokémon," said Hala. Rowlet turned in a full circle, cooing.

"Second is Litten, the Fire-type Pokémon." Litten gave a little hop, stretching her back.

"And third is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!" Popplio did a playful little dance, a smile on her face.

"So, Michael," Hala asked. "Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

* * *

 _Progress saved._

* * *

 _Points to whoever tells me what Michael's last name means and how it connects to the story._


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_I do not claim ownership of Pokémon...however much I want to._

* * *

Michael gazed at the three Pokémon sitting in front of him, and they gazed right back. In his mind, he had already ruled out Rowlet (not that the small owlet Pokémon seemed to care. His attention had already been drawn away by some Ledyba.) This left Litten and Popplio. For a second his eyes lingered on Litten. Living with Meowth his whole life had made him fond of cat Pokémon. Unfortunately, Mom had never gotten Meowth fixed, and Michael had little doubt that Litten wasn't fixed either. He did not need baby Pokémon to take care of, especially when he was just getting used to his own. That left Popplio.

Popplio was a cute little thing, and and the noises she made along with her floppy ears made her seem dog-like. It melted Michael's heart, especially with his affinity and affection for dog and dog-like Pokémon.

"Popplio," Michael announced. "I choose Popplio."

"Bwark bwark!" Popplio did a little handstand with her flippers, smiling with joy, while Litten just gave a little shrug of her shoulders, then curled up as though to take a nap. Rowlet was still watching the Ledyba.

"Popplio it is," said Hala. "But first, even though you have chosen Popplio, she must accept you as her Trainer. To the stage with both of you."

Popplio flip-flopped her way to one side of the wooden stage, while Michael nervously made his way to the opposite side. From what he had heard, Professor Oak had just let Trainers take the Pokémon they chose. What if Popplio didn't want him as her Trainer? What if none of the three Pokémon chose him?! He'd go right back to square one: Pokémonless and unable to go on a journey.

As these thoughts raced through Michael's head, Popplio was celebrating inside, so much so that she was practically vibrating intensely. He had chosen her! He had actually chosen her! She was so _happy_ and _excited_ and oh. He didn't look happy. He looked like she used to feel: nervous and worried about being rejected. Well, she would just have to fix _that_ wouldn't she?

"Poppli!" A call from Popplio snapped Michael out of his thoughts, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Popplio furiously propelling herself forward as fast as her little flippers would go. Kukui also began to laugh, and Hala's booming belly laughs filled the air as well.

"Ha! She chose you quickly enough, didn't she Michael? I'd say you two will get along quite well!"

Michael didn't respond, as Popplio had finally reached him and was giving him puppy-dog eyes in a request to be picked up. He happily complied, and cradled her in his arms. She responded by nuzzling his cheek and bwarking with pleasure.

"Hey, cousin, I hate to interrupt the lovefest, but you gonna give her a name?" Kukui's question got through to Michael, though he still kept his eyes on Popplio, not daring to look away.

"Well...do you want a name, girl?"

"Bwark lio pop!" was the response, complete with a nod.

"Alright then...how about, uh, Ria?" Another nuzzle on the cheek confirmed the newly-named Ria's approval. Lillie had cautiously approached the two during their embrace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ria," she said with a small bow. Ria responded with another bwark. Michael and Lillie stepped off of the stage, Ria happily enjoying the view from Michael's arms.

"You will make a great Trainer, Michael," said Hala. "Here. Ria's Pokéball."

"Th-thank you, sir." Michael extended a hand to accept the Pokéball, careful not to drop Ria.

"Bwah hah ha! Hala'll do just fine! No need for sir; it makes me feel even older than I am!"

"Hey, tutu! I'm not late, am I?" Everyone turned to look at the source of the new voice, and Ria felt Michael tense up at the unfamiliar person. It was a boy with green hair done up in a short ponytail, wearing a black shirt and yellow shorts with floral print. On his back was an orange bag. His face bore a wide grin to rival Kukui's.

"Hmph! Only just, Hau. Where were you?"

"Aw, that doesn't matter. I'm here now, aren't I?" Hau responded. Michael was dumbfounded at Hau's lack of worry. It was as though he hadn't a care in the world. Michael was about to mentally label Hau as someone to avoid or ignore before Kukui's words came back to him.

 _Do ya think you can give everyone at least one chance?_

To be honest, Michael had let his guard down around Lillie, simply because she didn't appear to be a threat of any kind (and, if he were to admit it, she was just too adorable to not like.) As for Hala, the man reminded him of the stories a traveller from Unova had once told about a jolly old man that delivered presents with his Delibird to the good girls and boys in his sleigh pulled by eight Stantler. That, combined with his lowered guard thanks to Lillie, had Hala in a positive light.

And now this boy had come along, and Michael's shields were raised once again. But he would heed Kukui and his mom, and give Hau a chance. "...your name is Hau?" Michael slowly asked.

"Yeah! That's an awesome looking Pokémon you got, by the way! What's its name? Oh, and what's your name?"

"...her name's Ria. I'm Michael." If Hau noticed Michael's wary tone, he didn't comment on it. He just kept on smiling.

"Cool! It's nice to meet both of you, and I'd love to talk more, but I gotta choose a Pokémon as my partner!"

Michael nodded and stepped to the side, getting out of Hau's way. Lillie followed, not wanting to get run over by the excitable Trainer-to-be. Ria didn't care one way or the other about Hau, knowing only that Michael needed some comfort.

"Pop bwork?"

"He...he just startled me, girl. That's all."

"Um...Michael?" Michael turned to look at Lillie, who had an apologetic look on her face. "Do you not like meeting new people?"

"Heh. Yeah, something like that. But you needed help, my mom knows Professor Kukui, and Hala's a hard person to not like. It's like I told Ria. Hau startled me, and he made it seem like he didn't worry about the consequences of his actions. If not for Professor Kukui asking me to give everyone at least one chance, I might've written Hau off entirely."

Now Lillie's face was one of understanding. "I see. I...I don't like meeting new people either, because of Nebby. I'll really only talk about it if I know that they're close to the Professor. Hau's alright since Hala's his grandfather…"

Michael took a moment to process Lillie's words before the realization hit him like a brick to the head. _Hau is Hala's grandson!? This is just like Red's journey!_

Most regions carried a game version of their Champion's journey through the region; Black's in Unova, Platinum's in Sinnoh, and Red's in Kanto. His mother had gotten her hands on Red's and given it to Michael as a birthday present in lieu of an actual Pokémon. In Red's journey, his rival, Blue, was the grandson of the Professor that had given the two of them their Pokémon - just like how Hau was the grandson of the Kahuna that had given Michael Ria.

"That's...interesting," he managed to say. "I had better get home now...my mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Do you know how to get home from Iki Town?"

"Yeah. It's an easy enough path. You ready to meet my mom, Ria?"

"Pop bwark!" was the excited response. Michael couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

* * *

"She's just so cute!"

If Michael had any worries about how his mom would think of Ria, they had been thoroughly erased. The moment she had seen the little Pokémon do a dance with Meowth, Ria's place in the house as Michael's Pokémon had been established. However, his mom had been fawning over Ria for the past three days, and it was beginning to wear down on Michael.

"Yeah, she is. Listen, I'm gonna take her out and see how well we can battle. Come on, Ria!"

And with that, they were out the door before his mom could register what was happening. Michael trekked up the other part of Route 1, having discovered it with Ria when she wanted to explore some. Michael wasn't sure what wild Pokémon were hanging around the Route, but he figured until he got used to Ria (and got some more Pokéballs) he wouldn't catch any more.

As he made his way up the route, Ria in his arms, Michael couldn't help but admire the scenery. Alola really was a beautiful place.

"Hsss!"

A Yungoos flying at him put a damper on his mood. Ria leapt out of his arms, bwarking at the small rodent Pokémon. In response, the Yungoos ran at Ria and smashed into her, using Tackle.

"Pop li!" she cried.

"Ria! Use, uh, Water Gun?" Michael wasn't sure of Ria's moves, but he figured she'd know at least one Water-type move. To his relief, a stream of water struck the Yungoos, damaging it quite a bit. Hissing furiously, the Yungoos ran in for another Tackle attack. "Dodge, then blast it with another Water Gun!"

Ria slid out of the Yungoos's way, and spat a Water Gun towards it. The attack hit dead center, and the Yungoos relented its attack, fleeing. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't bad for his first battle against a wild Pokémon, but what about a Trainer battle? He couldn't scare off the opposition in one of those.

"Lio?" Ria nudged Michael's leg, shaking him from his train of thought. Michael smiled and picked her up, giving her a hug.

"You did good, girl. You're not too badly hurt are you?" he asked. Ria shook her head in response. "Good. Wanna keep going up the route?"

"Popplio!" she exclaimed, nuzzling his cheek.

"Then let's keep going!"

* * *

As it turned out, they hadn't stayed out on Route 1 too much longer. The Yungoos had returned with some friends, and though Ria managed to fight all three of them off, the battles had worn her out. Michael returned Ria to her Pokéball, then went home. Upon arriving at his house, Michael spotted a package sitting on the porch. He grabbed it and went inside.

"We're home, Mom!" he called into the house. His mom was sitting at the table with Meowth, and was reading a book while Meowth ate some Pokéfood.

"Oh! Welcome home, sweetie."

"Did the postman come by or something? There was a package on the front porch."

His mom thought for a moment before shaking her head and responding "No, I don't think so. Who's the package for?"

"I'm not sure. It just has our address on it, no return address." Michael gave his mom a wary look. "Should we have Meowth check it out?"

Her mouth thinned. "Yes...that's probably best. Meowth, use Odor Sleuth on the box."

"Mwrawr~" Meowth hopped down from the table and padded over to where Michael had carefully set down the box. He crawled all over the box, sniffing any opening he could find. Finally, the Scratch Cat Pokémon was satisfied with his evaluation, and turned back to the two humans whom were waiting with baited breath. Meowth shook his head, and they both sighed with relief.

"No Poison Gas bombs...good," she said. "It's probably something official then."

"I hope it is," Michael all but growled. "I'm done with being harassed." He went to pick up the box when the doorbell rang.

"I'll take care of it, Michael. You go see who's at the door." Michael grunted in agreement, having slipped back to his old mood of anti-social interaction. He opened the door, preparing to call out Ria to have her blast whoever it was with a Water Gun.

"Ria, use-"

"Michael?" He stopped halfway through his command, a bit taken aback. Lillie was staring at him with wide eyes. After an awkward moment of staring at each other, Lillie hesitantly said "...is this a bad time?"

"Ah, no. Sorry. Old habits from Kanto. Did you need something, Lillie?"

"Um...Professor Kukui said to check and see if you had gotten his package yet, and if you had to bring you to his lab." Michael felt like facepalming. Of course the package was from Professor Kukui. The move from Kanto had been abrupt and without warning so that none of the usual harassers could follow them, so aside from possibly Kahuna Hala, and now Lillie, Professor Kukui was the only native on Alola that knew where they lived.

"We got the package. Why don't you come inside? I haven't opened it yet." Michael stepped back, holding the door, and Lillie entered the house, thanking him. Ria, having gotten bored during Michael and Lillie's staredown, had taken to playing with Meowth by chasing him around the table. Meowth was faster, and dodged her clumsy attempts to get him, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, Michael's mom had gone searching for scissors to open the box with and had found them right when Lillie had come inside.

"Oh! Michael, who's this?" she questioned.

"This is Lillie, Mom. The girl I helped at the bridge." His mom thought for a bit before smiling.

"Well, it's good to see you making friends, Michael. Especially such cute ones~"

"M-me?! U-um, th-thank you, Ms. Rakete." Lillie stammered. As evidenced by the blush on her face, she wasn't used to such compliments.

"So polite, too!"

Michael then decided to save Lillie from his mom's gushing. "Lillie came to show me to Professor Kukui's lab, Mom. She says the package came from him, so we'll take that with us. Come on, Ria!"

Once again, they had left before his mom knew what had happened.

* * *

"Sorry, cousin. I shoulda put my address on it, but you guys are a Rock Throw away." After arriving at Kukui's lab (and receiving a disturbing mental image; Michael thought he'd never look at a Rockruff the same again) Michael told Kukui about why he didn't open the Professor's package. The package had turned out to hold ten Pokéballs, his new Trainer Passport, fifteen-hundred Pokédollars, a care kit containing various cleaning tools for Ria, a case full of Poké Beans, and to Michael's surprise, a Pokédex.

"It's fine, Professor, but why did you give me a Pokédex? Don't you have to register the user?"

Kukui's eyes gleamed as he answered. "Yes, and you are registered. The Alola Police Headquarters in Hau'oli City accepts those registrations, and has no connections to any of the Jennys or the League. No problemo, cousin, yeah!"

Michael couldn't help but grin, while Lillie looked confused. "Why would it be a problem? Surely the League would let you register in Kanto."

Michael's grin fell off of his face, and Lillie sensed she had said the wrong thing.

"No, no they wouldn't."

"Um...sorry. Forget I asked." An awkward silence passed between them before Kukui broke it.

"Enough of that sad stuff! I got a suprise for ya, cousin! Just let me see your Pokédex for a second, yeah!" Michael handed Kukui the Pokédex, a little wary. He knew that Kukui wouldn't knowingly do something Michael didn't like, but the slip into his old paranoia and Lillie's unknowing question had dampened his mood. Kukui grinned, opened a back panel on the Pokédex, then went over to an open box sitting on a desk. He rummaged around in the box, grabbing a few parts and inserting them into the open back of the Pokédex.

"Zzzrrt!" A strange-looking Pokémon flew out of the Pokédex, suprised by the sudden intrusion.

"What the- that was in my Pokédex?!"

"Hey, Rotom! Sorry for doing that, but I got the rest of the parts for the Pokédex fitted in. Get in there and give it a try!"

"Kzzaat!"

With that, Rotom flew back into the Pokédex. The instant the Plasma Pokémon reentered the Pokédex, it changed and took on Rotom's features.

"Zzzt! Thanks, Prof! This feels great!" Rotom exclaimed. Michael was flabbergasted.

"What- how- it's _talking?!_ "

"Well ex- _cuuusse_ me, kiddo. I'm always talkin'. Ain't my fault you don't understand me."

Sensing things were getting a bit out of hand, Kukui stepped in between the two, effectively separating them.

"Whoa there, you two. No need to get fired up, yeah! Now, Michael," he said, looking at the shocked 17-year-old. "Your Pokédex has always had a Rotom inside it, yeah! It was just asleep! But now that the proper parts are in place, oh yeah, your Pokédex is now a Rotom Pokédex! See, older versions of the Pokédex had to be filled in by humans, and we get stuff wrong. So we figured why not let a Pokémon put data in the Pokédex, and what better Pokémon that Rotom?"

"Aw, shucks, Prof. Yer makin' me blush," interjected Rotom.

"And so the Rotom Pokédex was created, yeah! Rotom powers the 'Dex, and can use the 'Dex's voice to talk to you, cousin."

For his part, Michael had gotten over his shock. He could see the value in having a Pokémon run a Pokédex, and Rotoms, though rare in Kanto, were quite good with electronics and helpful when not being mischievous.

"Sorry, Rotom," Michael apologized. "Pokémon that can speak a language understood by humans is rare. You shocked me is all."

"Hmpf. Least ya 'pologized. Makes ya better'n most humans Ah've met 'fore Ah moved inta this 'Dex. Sassafrassin' space-lookin' humans tryin' ta git me ta enhance their gear. Anyways, if ya need me, Ah'm sleepin' in yer bag."

And with that, Rotom dove into an open pocket in Michael's bag.

* * *

Later on, time found Michael lying down in his bed, trying to sleep. Not long after Rotom retreated to Michael's bag, Hau had entered the lab, singing some silly verse from a song. The young Alolan native greeted the three of them, then asked if they were psyched for the festival. Upon seeing Michael and Lillie's confused faces, Kukui quickly explained.

Once a year Iki Town held a festival honoring Tapu Koko, the Land Spirit of Melemele Island. It would last the entire day. Half of the festival was a tournament starting, as apparently Tapu Koko loved battles. The winner of the tournament would then be accompanied by Hala to Tapu Koko's totem shrine to see if they were worthy of the Tapu's blessing...or that's what normally would happen. Since the bridge to the shrine was destroyed, the prize this year was twenty-thousand Pokédollars.

If he were being honest with himself, Michael was torn on entering the tournament. He and Ria had handled the three Yungoos pretty well, but Ria was just one Pokémon, and neither of them had been in a Trainer battle before.

Kukui seemed to think that they'd do pretty well, and Lillie said she'd cheer for him, win or lose. Heck, even Hau thought that Michael should enter, and he barely knew him.

 _If I'm going to enter the tournament, then I've got to find another Pokémon for my team. Ria can take some hits and give as good as she gets, but there's no way I'm going to make her fight the whole thing by herself._ Michael's gaze shifted over to where Ria was curled up, snoozing soundly at the foot of his bed.

 _I just became a Trainer. I'm sure as hell not going to give it up because I'm scared of losing a battle. My team and I will take Alola by storm, and then...then I'll show Kanto exactly what kind of Trainer I am._

* * *

The next morning, Meowth had been sent to Michael's room to wake him up. So when the Scratch Cat Pokémon came back without Michael, his mom was confused.

"Meowth? Where's Michael?" she asked. In response, Meowth held out a note he had found in Michael's room.

" _Hey, Mom. Got up early and headed out with Ria. We're going to catch a new team member and train for the tournament at the festival. We didn't move to Alola just to have me throw away my chance at being a Trainer._

 _We'll be back for lunch - hopefully with an addition to the team._

 _Love you,  
Michael."_

Michael's mom smiled. Her son was growing up.

* * *

As Michael and Ria went along Route 1, he thought about what Pokémon he would want for his team. Bird Pokémon were not even to be considered, even if they could help against the inevitable Grass-type in the tournament. Michael wasn't overly fond of Yungoos either, and despite Rattata being a Dark-type here (that was confusing the first time he saw it), it was such a common Pokémon that everyone and their Rockruff would have one or know how to fight one. According to Rotom, this only left a few Pokémon on the Route.

"Well, if y'all're gonna be that specific, there's six 'Mons ya can catch out here: Caterpie, Grubbin, Ledyba, Spinarak, Happiny, an' Pichu. Fair warnin' though, Pichu and Happiny are the rarest ones on this Route," stated Rotom. "An' the other four ain't much better."

"Then we'll just have to look until we find one of them, right Ria?"

"Pop li!"

 _Some time later…_

The six Pokémon Rotom had listed were harder to find than Michael had thought they'd be. On the other hand, Michael had run into a few Trainers hanging out on Route 1. Though initially nervous, he had found that the battles were enjoyable (the prize money made it sweeter) and Ria had learned Disarming Voice - a Fairy-type move that didn't miss, according to Rotom's 'Dex information. Still, Michael was beginning to think they wouldn't find any of the six Pokémon.

"Here, Ria. I've got some Pokébeans for you." Michael held out three blue Pokébeans to Ria, who happily took them and munched on them, occasionally bworking with pleasure. Battling took a bit out of her, but she was getting more stamina from repeated battles, and after some potions and Pokébeans Ria was raring to go again.

 _rustlerustle_

The noise had Michael look up from where he was sitting next to Ria. Aside from Rotom poking around the area, there was nothing else he could see that would cause that noise. Old habits from Kanto began to creep back, and Michael was preparing to grab Ria and run before he remembered - thanks to Ria, he could fight back. So instead of running he stood up, and readied for a fight.

"Who's there?" he called out.

With no warning, something roughly the size of an Unovian football launched itself at high speeds towards Ria, who was still enjoying her Pokébeans and unaware of the attack. The wild Pokémon got her attention when it used a pinching attack and knocked her down.

"Michael! That's one o' them Grubbins y'all was lookin' fer!" yelled Rotom, the battle having caught his attention.

Michael nodded to show he heard Rotom. For her part, Ria had shaken off the Grubbin and was now facing it, looking extremely cross. Meowth had learned the hard way that Ria did not like anyone interrupting her while she was eating. While not physically hurt, his pride had been wounded - a soaked Meowth is not a pretty sight.

"Ria, you ready? Use Water Gun!"

"Pop pli!"

The subsequent blast of water struck the Grubbin, pushing it back and away from Ria. It glared at the Popplio, then spat silk from its mouth. Ria got wrapped up in the sticky substance, and couldn't move. She bworked in panic, the sound muffled by the silk.

"Ria!" Michael's mind raced, and stopped on a hopeful idea. "Use Disarming Voice to blast the silk off!"

"Bwmmph!"

Ria reared back and snapped her head forwards, trying to do as Michael had said. Pink energy began to glow through the silk, then burst out in the form of soundwaves. Michael turned to look at the Grubbin, only to see a peculiar sight. The Grubbin was now munching on Ria's leftover Pokébeans. When it saw Michael looking at it, it turned and hissed threateningly.

"Whoa, hey. Easy there," said Michael. His eyes took in the Grubbin's defensive posture, and for the first time noticed how gaunt it looked. "You just wanted food, didn't you? I've some more Pokébeans, if you want. They might appeal to you better."

The Grubbin eyed him warily as Michael set his pack down and pulled out the Pokébean container. When three yellow Pokébeans were set on the ground, and Michael had back away from them, the Grubbin cautiously approached. Keeping an eye on Michael to make sure it wasn't a trick, it began eating the Pokébeans. Ria also returned to her Pokébeans after sending a final glare the Grubbin's way, which went ignored. Pretty soon both Pokémon had finished their meal.

"Hey, ya gonna try an' catch the varmit?" Rotom asked.

"Well, I suppose that's up to Grubbin," was Michael's response. "Hey, Grubbin! You want to come with me? You won't have to attack others for food anymore."

There was a brief silence as Grubbin considered Michael's offer. Despite Alola's thriving abundance of berries and other food sources, Grubbin went hungry more often than not. He had reached his fourth winter without evolving, and in the swarm that was unacceptable. Grubbin was kicked out, and without a swarm that took care of each individual, he was having a hard time finding food. Going with Michael was his best chance for survival, and might even help him evolve.

Grubbin nodded and voiced his consent with a single "Grubb."

Michael smiled and held out a Pokéball, which Grubbin tapped. The Pokéball sucked Grubbin in, then shook once, twice, three times, and clicked. Grubbin had been caught. Michael picked up Grubbin's Pokéball, and Rotom was instantly there, spouting information about the new team member.

"Grubbin, the Larva Pokémon. These critters like to gather where there's lotsa Electric-types so they ain't gotta deal with bird Pokémon. This one's a male an' knows Vice Grip, String Shot, an' Mud-Slap. Ya want ta give the critter a name?"

Michael called out Grubbin, who appeared on Michael's shoulder. "Do you want a name, Grubbin?"

Grubbin shook his head, then settled in, making sure he had a firm grip on Michael's shoulder. Ria, a bit jealous of Grubbin, nudged Michael's leg, eyes begging to be picked up. Michael scooped her into his arms, prompting the Popplio to nuzzle his cheek.

"It's just about noon, kiddo. Wanna head back to yer house?" Rotom asked.

"Yeah, let's head back. We've got a new team member to introduce to Mom."

 _The next morning…_

Michael walked up the path to Iki Town, Grubbin on his shoulder, Ria in his arms, and his mom walking next to him. From the sound of the music floating down the path, the festival was already in full swing.

"Are you nervous, honey?" his mom asked.

"A little," Michael responded. "After all, I've only battled other Trainers a few times."

"Well, no matter the outcome of the tournament, win or lose, I'm proud of you. Remember that."

Michael grinned at his Mom as she enveloped him and his Pokémon in a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Popplio!"

"Grubbin!"

"They says thanks, too!" Michael laughed. His mom laughed as well, and the four of them entered Iki Town.

Michael's journey had just began.

* * *

 _Progress saved._

 _Michael's Team_

 _-Ria (Popplio, female.) Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice. Lv. 9_

 _-Grubbin, male. Moves: Vice Grip, String Shot, Mud-slap. Lv. 7_

* * *

 _Miki-chan, who is an amazing author and my friend, has my permission to use Michael in the story Skies Above Us_ _whenever needed._


	3. Festival of Bones

_My friend Miki-chan contributed to this chapter. Check out their story, Skies Above Us._

 _I do not possess the rights to own Pokémon...but I want to._

* * *

Iki Town was a lively place with the festival going on. People and Pokémon alike were enjoying themselves, running around and having fun. Booths all colors of the rainbow sold merchandise, hosted games, and served food to hungry patrons. However, there was one booth in particular that Michael was searching for: the tournament sign-up.

His mom had wandered off to try her hand at some of the games, leaving Michael with his team. Ria was taking in the sights from Michael's arms, letting out a joyful "bwork!" whenever she saw something of interest (which was everything.) Grubbin didn't seem to care one way or another, content to sit on Michael's shoulder and ignore anything except offerings of food.

Eventually, Michael found what he was looking for: a booth with a sign that proclaimed "Sign up here for Iki Town's Festival Tournament!"

The girl behind the booth gave him a friendly smile as he approached. "Hello! Are you here to sign up for the tournament?"

"I am."

"Great! Put your name here," she pointed to a sheet of paper that already had quite a few names on it. "And recall your Pokémon so I can register them."

Michael did as she said, returning Ria and Grubbin to their respective Pokéballs. The girl took them and placed them in a machine sitting behind her. After entering Michael's name, the machine flashed and gave off a little chime.

"Alright! You're all set. Come back in about four hours for a final check, okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

The next four hours felt like an eternity to Michael. He tried his hand at some of the games held there (most were rigged while a surprising number were honest gameplay) and got food for himself and his Pokémon. Ria's favorite was something the vendor had called malasadas, and Ria loved them after her first bite. Her malasadas were gone in a flash, and she began nudging Michael, silently asking for some of his. Michael relented, as malasadas weren't quite his thing. Grubbin just ate the malasadas given to him before settling back onto Michael's shoulder.

Eventually, four hours had passed according to the clock in Rotom's Pokédex. Michael made his way back to the tournament booth, Ria and Grubbin in their respective places while Rotom floated behind. Apparently the tournament was interesting enough that Rotom wouldn't sleep through it like he preferred.

At the tournament booth, a small crowd of Trainers had gathered. For the most part they were kids that had just started their journey with some old people mixed in, though all were residents of Iki Town, which was Michael's sole advantage and disadvantage. No one knew what his whole team was (he suspected that more than a few knew about Ria, but recalled both her and Grubbin anyways), yet he knew nothing about their teams either. Michael could only guess at their teams, which he had.

The two most likely Pokémon to be seen were Yungoos or Rockruff. Practically everyone in Iki Town had a Rockruff, and Yungoos were so common that Michael would be surprised if he didn't see one. After that, Pikipek and the Caterpie evolution family were next. Beyond that, Michael had no idea. He suspected that a Butterfree would be his strongest opponent in the tournament.

"Howzit, Michael?"

The voice shook Michael from his thoughts. He turned to see Hau grinning at him, hands clasped behind his head.

"Hey there, Hau. You here for the tournament?" asked Michael.

"You bet! Me and my team are rarin' to go! Maybe we'll even get to battle each other!"

Before Michael could respond, the same girl running the sign-up booth addressed the crowd of Trainers.

"Okay, everyone! I'm going to need all of you to make your way to the battle stage. From there, Kahuna Hala will take over, announcing the contestants to battle and refereeing each match. Good luck!"

The moment the last word left the girl's mouth, Hau eagerly pushed through the crowd, wanting to get a good view of the battle stage. Michael followed in Hau's wake, slipping through the gaps of people the excitable Alola native left behind.

* * *

Once Michael arrived at the battle stage, he found a spot next to Hau, who looked like he could hardly wait for the battles to begin. Around the stage, bleachers had been set up for anyone not battling. Michael managed to pick out Professor Kukui, Lillie and his mom. Lillie spotted him and gave Michael a wave. Michael returned it with a smile.

"Greeting, everyone!" boomed Hala. His voice was deep enough that it carried and startled everyone into silence. "Welcome to the Tournament of Tapu Koko! We gather on this fine afternoon to honor our island guardian with honorable battles between Trainers and their Pokémon. Let the Tournament of Tapu Koko officially begin!"

The crowd cheered its approval, excited for the upcoming battles. Hala let them go on for a bit before holding up his hands to quiet them.

"Each of the battles shall be one on one. The battles shall go on until one Pokémon faints, a Trainer forfeits, or I decide that the battle has gone on long enough. If I do stop a battle, the winner shall be decided by my judgement. I shall show no favoritism, judging based on skill shown in battle. Do you find this fair?"

The crowd once again cheered its approval, while several of the Trainers entered in the tournament nodded their heads in agreement. Michael felt an elbow nudge his side, and looked over to see Hau leaning towards him.

"Tutu likes to involve everyone when he can," Hau explained, barely audible over the crowd. Michael nodded, accepting the explanation.

"We have sixteen Trainers here with us, which will give us fifteen battles," continued Hala. "We shall stop for a break after the seventh battle. Now, without further ado, our first Trainers: Kiat and Oahi!"

The two Trainers stepped onto the stage to the sound of the excited crowd. Kiat was a young boy, who had probably just recieved his first Pokémon. He soaked up the attention from the crowd, waving and smiling like a loon. In contrast, Oahi was a timid girl, looking slightly older than Kiat. The two grabbed a Pokéball from their belts, and brought out their Pokémon.

"Go, Cody!"

"Annabelle, you're up!"

The two Pokémon materialized on the stage in a flash of light. Cody, Kiat's Rockruff, barked happily, his tail wagging like crazy. Annabelle, a Ledyba, buzzed nervously. Like Trainer, like Pokémon it seemed.

"Are both Trainers ready?" Receiving nods from Kiat and Oahi, Hala raised his arm to give the starting signal. "In that case, _begi-"_

"Hold up, yo!"

Everyone turned to see a punk dressed up in a skull motif. His hands were constantly making gang signs as he walked. As he came to a stop in front of the stage, Michael could feel the arrogance radiating off of the guy.

"You dare interrupt the Tournament of Tapu Koko?!" the Kahuna barked.

To say that Hala was angry was an understatement. Anything related to the Tapus was considered traditional and sacred, and it was the Kahuna's job to oversee those traditions. For someone to disrupt the tournament without a serious reason was a major offense to Tapu Koko, and the island as a whole.

The punk wasn't intimidated in the least, sneering, "Pfft. Tournament, shmournament. All I see is a chance for Team Skull to snatch some new Pokémon!"

"You're gonna have a hard time doing that all by yourself, cousin." Kukui made his way past the crowd to stand in front of the grunt. Michael hadn't seen the Professor look so serious before.

Still, the grunt was unmoved as he rapped, "Yo, I'll grind you down to the bone," and his grin stretched from underneath his mask, _"and whoever said I came alone?"_

All around the stage Team Skull Grunts appeared, teleported in by a group of Kadabra, which promptly teleported away as soon as Team Skull was dropped off. The crowd began to mutter and back away fearfully.

"Come on," Hau muttered urgently as he tugged Michael's shirt, trying to pull him away. "Let Hala and Kukui deal with this. There's no way we're strong enough."

But Michael was having none of it. As discreetly as he could, Michael released Grubbin and Ria and whispered for them to follow him. The trio moved slowly, doing their best to not attract any sort of attention. Hau tried to motion him back but the blond ignored him.

"Aw geez- be careful, Michael…" the green-haired boy pleaded.

Hala and Kukui had yet to do anything. While Michael had no doubt the two of them were amazing with their Pokémon, all of the Team Skull Grunts were watching them, waiting for the Kahuna and Pokémon Professor to make a move, leaving little to no chance for them to act without getting swarmed. Most of them had their Pokémon out, ready for a fight and the one who interrupted the tournament released a Drowzee.

"I have never cared much for Team Skull," Hala said in a low voice. "You were left alone because you were little more than a nuisance. But to interrupt a tournament dedicated to Tapu Koko.."

His gaze became furious as he spat, " _That is a line you do not cross."_

"Yeah? And where is your Tapu now, huh?" the grunt asked, his companions snickering darkly. "We got you surrounded, yo. Make a move and we'll beat down everyone, not just 'Mons."

This was the last straw for the blond and he barked, "Like hell! Ria, Water Gun! Grubbin, follow up with Bite!"

A well-aimed Water Gun struck the Drowzee in the face, blinding it and pushing it back. Grubbin leaped once the Water Gun ended and latched onto the psychic type, mandibles clenching down and sending negative energy into its body. The Drowzee collapsed seconds later, unconscious. The Drowzee's trainer and the other grunts stared with wide eyes, dumbstruck that someone would actually attack them.

This did the job in distracting the grunts so Hala and Kukui were free to bring out a powerful looking Hariyama and a swift-looking Midday Lycanroc. "All those who cannot fight, get to safety!" the kahuna roared and the much of the crowd and the younger trainers swiftly made it for their homes while the older trainers stayed to help fight, including Hau.

Michael briefly saw Lillie looking worried as she hugged her bag with Nebby peeking out before his mother quickly hauled her off in the direction of his home and he breathed a sigh of relief. They would be fine, Meowth would make sure of that.

"Bwuh- you- what the hell?" shouted the bewildered punk, gesturing frantically between Michael and his unconscious Drowzee.

"For someone that was so confident in his plan, it seems to have fallen apart pretty quickly," Michael taunted.

Compared to some of the operations carried out by Team Rocket that he had seen on T.V., whatever this guy had been planning fell apart when just one thing hadn't gone according to plan.

 _Ergo, me attacking the boss,_ the blond thought smugly.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with," the Team Skull grunt growled as he pulled out another Pokéball and struck a pose. "I'm one of the strongest Grunts in Team Skull. We pull this off, and the Boss will make me an Admin! There's no way I'll let you mess this up! Raticate!"

Said rat-Pokémon was chubbier and colored black and white compared to the light brown and tan Raticate that Michael was used to seeing.

 _Must be an Alolan-form,_ he quickly deduced and called out,"Ria, Disarming Voice! Grubbin, tie it up with String Shot!"

But as Ria began her attack, the grunt barked, "Yo, I think not! Sucker Punch that Popplio, then finish the Grubbin with Hyper Fang!"

The Raticate blurred forward and struck Ria mid-attack with a paw that was glowing purple, knocking her out in a single hit. Grubbin spat silk strings at the Raticate in an attempt to stop it while it was distracted, but it easily dodged the strings of silk and retaliated with Hyper Fang as ordered, knocking the Larva Pokemon out in a single hit as well.

Michael paled at this development as he returned his team before the Raticate could deal any more damage.

 _This is bad- I thought I could take him, but I didn't expect his Pokémon to be that strong. Even worse is I have no idea if he'll order his Raticate to attack me...let's hope these guys aren't as bad as Team Rocket._

The blond cast a look around. Hala, Kukui, and the Trainers that had stuck around were still busy with the other Team Skull Grunts while everyone else had fled to the safety of their homes. There was no one left to help him.

"Looks like you weren't as tough as you thought, bro," the Skull grunt jeered in triumph before barking, "Now, Raticate! Show our homie how we deal with interfering punks like him. Crunch!"

The Raticate rushed forwards, teeth bared in preparation for the Crunch. Michael barely had enough time to shield himself with his arms and wait for the cutting teeth of the Raticate, eyes shut tightly.

"KO-KO-KO!"

"Kid!"

Michael's eyes flew open and looked up from his defensive position to see Rotom hovering in front of his face, worry and relief etched across Rotom's screen. "R-Rotom? What're you-"

"Savin' yer sorry ass, that's what! Ah figgered ya might need some help, so Ah went an' found the Tapu!" Rotom interjected.

The living Pokédex moved to the side so Michael could see that the Raticate had indeed been thrown back by the same Pokémon that had rescued Michael and Nebby at the bridge - Tapu Koko. The Grunt was staring in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping behind the bandana.

"But- why…?" Michael wondered in amazement.

 _They have violated my tournament._ Tapu Koko's voice echoed inside Michael's head. _They shall see the futility and mistake in attacking a village under my protection._

The Land Spirit Pokémon charged up its power, and electricity began to dance across its body. The resulting light show caught everyone's attention, and distracted them from their battles to see the sheer onslaught of power.

 _Nature's Madness!_

At the Tapu's mental bellow, shockwaves struck all of the Pokémon under the command of the Team Skull Grunts, severely weakening them and knocking out the more tired 'Mons. Tapu Koko blurred forwards, and in an instant, those Team Skull Pokémon that were still standing were knocked out. The Tapu reappeared in front of Michael, turning to regard him with something akin to disappointment.

"... thank you," Michael got out. "I was in over my head and you helped me.

 _You struck first, but underestimated your opponent. Do better. I did not choose you nor give you that power because of your weakness._

Before Michael could ask what it meant, Tapu Koko flew into the sky, a trail of electricity in its wake.

* * *

After rounding up the Team Skull Grunts and sending them to Hau'oli City with Professor Kukui as their escort, Hala had everyone that wasn't Hau or Michael go and coax people out of their homes. While they were busy doing that, Hala talked to the two boys.

"Michael...that was incredibly foolhardy of you," the kahuna said, making the blond inwardly scowl. "Brave, yes, and with good intentions, but if Tapu Koko hadn't show up it would have been-"

"Nothing compared to what I've gotten from Team Rocket," interjected Michael with a far too neutral tone, memories of previous attacks flooding back to him, blue eyes no longer electric but like _ice_. Hala's eyes widened, and Hau's mouth opened in shock. "Compared to a Slash from a Persian or a Sludge Bomb from a Weezing, a Crunch would've been nothing."

"M-Michael…!" Hau stuttered in shock and Hala's eyes closed, expression softened with more sadness than pity.

 _So that's why they came to Alola,_ the kahuna realized. _I can't imagine what trials this boy and his mother have gone through..._

"Michael!"

A hug from behind caught him off guard, but once he realized it was his mom, Michael let himself relax. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Mom," he reassured her. "It's Ria and Grubbin that got hurt," a dark look passed over Michael's face, his fist clenching. "We weren't strong enough to beat even _a single Grunt."_

"Yer conveniently fergettin' that the Grunt was the leader of the varmits. Stop beatin' yerself up, kid," Rotom interjected gruffly. "Give yerself _some_ credit, why don'cha?"

"Rotom is right," agreed Hala. "Now then, tell me. What did Tapu Koko say to you?"

Michael looked at the kahuna searchingly, immediately suspicious at the question posed. He hadn't told anyone that Tapu Koko had spoken to him. Unless…

"You heard Tapu Koko's voice too?" he asked.

"All of us did. We heard its declaration against Team Skull, saw its attack, and after that it turned to you," Hau said, gesturing to some of the trainers still there. "You two just kinda stared at each other and then Tapu Koko flew off. So, what did it say to you?"

"...I want to heal my Pokémon first," Michael finally said. "Then I'll tell you."

* * *

 _Hala's Longhouse_

Ria and Grubbin were resting in some of the spare Pokémon beds Hala had. Ria stirred, returning to consciousness, and Grubbin was already awake, though he made no sound. Ria winced, remembering the outcome of the battle against the big-black-rat.

The Popplio whimpered softly, fearful for her future. Before Friend-Michael had come along, no one wanted her. Her parents had abandoned her, and none of the Trainers starting their journey thought she would be strong enough. Hala treated her well enough, but she wasn't his Pokémon.

Then Friend-Michael chose her! Someone had finally chosen her instead of fire-fur-kitten or grass-wing-bird! She had been so happy, and she could tell he was happy too. Friend-Michael took very good care of her. He wasn't mean, he wasn't demanding. He was a good Trainer.

But then the electric-bug-grub had been caught, and Ria started to doubt. Was she not enough? Was she too weak? Ria began to think that Friend-Michael didn't want her anymore.

And yet he treated her the same while caring for the electric-bug-grub, saying the electric-bug-grub (Friend-Michael called him Grubbin) was her new teammate. That the electric-bug-grub would help them get stronger.

So she accepted the electric-bug-grub, even though the electric-bug-grub didn't like her, and she didn't like the electric-bug-grub.

Then they heard about the tournament, and Ria got excited. She could finally show off how strong she was to everyone! She could make Friend-Michael proud and and put the electric-bug-grub in his place!

But the Skulls interrupted, and even though she and the electric-bug-grub were able to work together and knock out the Skull's sleepy-dream-eater, the big-black-rat hit her into unconsciousness with one blow. If the electric-bug-grub's mood was anything to go by, the same thing happened to him.

And now...Ria was scared. Scared that Friend-Michael wouldn't want her anymore. Why would he? She was weak.

Ria let out a whine. All she could do was cover her eyes and block out the world around her. She would enjoy the comfort of the bed while she could.

* * *

The officer on duty looked over the latest report. Apparently, several punks calling themselves Team Skull had interrupted the festival honoring Tapu Koko and broke into a fight there. The seven captured were now in cells and their Pokemon confiscated.

"Kids these days," he muttered under his breath. "Don't got anywhere they need to be and only cause trouble for everyone-"

"Hey you."

The curt female voice cut off the officer's ramblings and he looked up- a woman with light brown skin, pink hair with yellow highlights pulled in two pigtails with two skul-like bands, black crop top and pants and white makeup around her bright yellow eyes.

"Whaddya want?" the officer groused, taking in note of the woman's skull motif. "If you're here for your friends, forget it! They broke the law and they're paying the consequences! If you got any complaints, take it up with-"

"How much is bail?"

The officer froze at the question before chuckling. "The bail for each one is a hell of a lot more than you've got on-"

The woman slammed her hand down on the table with a resounding thud, stopping the officer's tirade once more. Her serious expression hadn't changed but she was clearly holding back a great deal of anger.

"How. Much. Is. Bail?"

"20,000 Pokéyen, for each inmate," the officer said curtly. "Like I said before, way more than you've got on-"

The woman slammed down seven wads of 20,000 Pokéyen, one at a time, making the officer gap longer each time.

"That enough?"

The officer shakily counted each wad of cash, coming up to 140,000 Pokéyen in total. He scowled harshly at this and snapped, "Fine! Take those idiots and get out of here!"

The woman's expression became murderous, but she refrained from attacking the officer as she went to the cells where the seven captured Grunts were.

"Big Sis!" they cried out in relief as they were let out and hugged her happily en mass.

"You damn morons," she muttered, more affectionate than angry as she ruffled some of their hair while patting others on the shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

As they left the building, the woman's left pocket began to ring and she pulled out the cellphone.

[I trust that you were able to get your companions out?] the distorted voice said, not even bothering with a greeting.

"Yeah," the woman said curtly. She could feel the other end smirking as they spoke.

[Now now, that's certainly no way to thank the one who paid for their bail, now is it? What do we say, Plumeria?]

Her teeth gritted together in rage at the condescending tone, but she knew that without the money given to her, they would have had to resort to a breakout that would have put even more of her dumb brothers and sisters in the slammer.

"... thank you," Plumeria ground out.

[Acceptable.]

 _*click*_

With a snort, Plumeria shoved the phone back into her pocket. That group ticked her off to no end, but without their help, there were a lot of things Team Skull wouldn't be able to do.

For example, pay the ferry fee to take them back to Ula'Ula Island. The receptionist seemed wary of the group, but allowed them on after she received the money. Once onboard the ferry and settled in, Plumeria faced the group of Grunts.

"Now then," she growled. "Tell me who I have to blame for this mess."

* * *

 _Progress saved._

 _Michael's Team_

 _-Ria (Popplio, female.) Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice. Lv.9_

 _-Grubbin (Male.) Moves: Vice Grip, String Shot, Mud-Slap, Bite. Lv.8_

 _As much as I enjoyed writing a chapter that didn't follow the Sun/Moon storyline, I'm going to refrain from doing so again unless I need to. This is a novelization of the Sun/Moon game after all. For now, the next few chapters will run alongside the storyline._

 _This chapter also served as a reason for Plumeria to go after Michael._


End file.
